It only hurts when I'm breathing
by Road1985J2
Summary: Cuando Sam muere y Dean se queda solo con su hijo, el cazador se enfrenta a los terribles recuerdos y la realidad de un futuro terrible. Castiel lamenta no haber podido ayudarle en el pasado, pero ahora enamorado de Dean, decide arriesgarlo todo por Dean
1. Chapter 1

El lago estaba tranquilo, excesivamente tranquilo para su gusto. Desde hacía un par de meses Dean prefería los lugares bulliciosos, allí donde no fuera capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Pero aquel día, necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo, con el dolor, su propia pena, con el sentimiento de culpa que le desgarraba por dentro.

Dejó en el suelo la bolsa que colgaba sobre su hombro y se sentó en el borde del embarcadero, con la mirada puesta en el frente, en la nada. El agua se movió por el aire y Dean se estremeció al notarlo sobre su rostro, un aire frío, que se llevó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Se quitó la ropa, se levantó y tras unos segundos pensando, se lanzó al lago. El agua dejó paso a su cuerpo y pronto lo cubrió por completo. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, todo se volvió negro y el silencio lo gobernó todo. Abrió los ojos, no había nada, tan sólo oscuridad, paz y tranquilidad.

Dean era un buen nadador, podía aguantar mucho rato bajo el agua, pero lo que él se estaba planteando en ese momento era dejar de contener la respiración y simplemente dejarse llevar.

Se dio la vuelta al notar que alguien le espiaba desde atrás. Sus movimientos fueron lentos por culpa de la resistencia del agua, pero allí lo vio, fijo en el agua, un fantasma que volvía desde el pasado.

Dean abrió la boca para llamarle, pero el agua entró hasta el fondo de su garganta. Quería toser, pero no quería dejar de mirar aquella visión que le acompañaba en el fondo del agua.

Sam señaló hacia arriba con un dedo, hacia la superficie del lago. No deseaba ver morir allí a Dean, todavía tenía mucho que hacer, antes de encontrarse con él en el otro lado. Sonrió a Dean y alargó la mano hacia él.

"_Toma mi mano y salgamos de aquí." _

Dean lo escuchó en su cabeza, pero de alguna manera sabía que se trataba de una voz completamente real. Su cuerpo buceó hacia Sam, pero al llegar a él, el cazador había desaparecido. Dean dio la vuelta mientras notaba que los pulmones le ardían, pronto ya no habría más aire que retener.

"_No te dejes morir, hazlo por Matt."_

Por fin, salió del agua, todo estaba tranquilo, exactamente igual que cuando se había zambullido en las profundidades del lago. Nadó hasta el muelle otra vez, subió arriba y se tumbó en el suelo. El frío ya no parecía gran cosa, ni siquiera cuando el aire daba contra su piel desnuda y mojada.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había intentado o al menos pensado, en suicidarse. Nunca lo conseguía o más bien nunca se atrevía a terminarlo, pues un único pensamiento, aparecía siempre en su mente, en el último momento.

"_Matt."_

El pequeño estaba en casa de Bobby, allí lo había dejado Dean hacía un par de días ya. Para el niño, Bobby era lo más parecido que tendría nunca a un abuelo y el veterano cazador estaba encantado de poder sentirse así, como el abuelo del niño.

Dean necesitaba estar un tiempo solo, algo que le pasaba todos los meses en los días que rodeaban el fatídico diez de cada mes. No podía soportar la idea de ver de nuevo es fecha y tener que volver a recordar el día en que había perdido al amor de su vida. Pero mucho menos podía hacerle pasar por algo así a Matt.

Castiel hacía tiempo que no estaba disponible y por más que había intentado dar con él, al final Dean había terminado desistiendo de la idea de que su amigo le ayudara o que al menos le reconfortara.

Por eso, ahora Dean estaba solo con su desesperación, llorando en la orilla de aquel lago, donde habían pasado las mejores vacaciones familiares de toda su vida, Sam, Matt y él, una familia de verdad, unos padres que querían a su hijo. Al menos allí escuchaba, aunque no fuera más que por unos breves instantes, la risa de Matt, aquella que había perdido hacía tres meses y la voz alegre de su hermano, mientras le abrazaba por detrás y le tiraba a la hierba, jugando con él, besándole y diciéndole que siempre estarían juntos.

Un momento más tarde, ese bienestar tan efímero desaparecía y el lugar no era más que un cementerio de recuerdos que nunca volverían a ser realidad.

Pero tenía que ganar fuerzas, porque ir hasta el cementerio a colocar las flores, como todos los meses no era nada fácil. A veces sentía que sus piernas no le respondían y la respiración se le cortaba, otras en cambio la pena no le dejaba levantarse de la cama y otras era el alcohol el que le retenía en la cama.

Aquel día iba a ser fuerte y así se lo dijo la voz de Sam en el viento.

"Hazlo por Matt. Hazlo por mi."

- o -

CAPITULO 01

"¿Vas a venir esta noche a casa a cenar?"

"Aún no he dado con esta cosa Sammy, pero te prometo que llegaré antes de que te duermas."

Sam suspiró, había escuchado tantas veces aquella respuesta que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir, cenaría con Matt, el niño le preguntaría por su padre y él pondría alguna excusa y a altas horas de la madrugada, escucharía el ruido de la llave al abrir la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, aquella noche, Dean llegaría de una sola pieza.

"Matt te echa mucho de menos." Sam intentó no sonar demasiado derrotado, pero estaba hecho polvo. "Y yo también. ¿Cuándo vas a impedir que la caza te domine? Tienes una familia, un hijo que echa de menos a su padre y al que casi no ha visto en tres días. Dean, te necesitamos, no se por qué estás haciendo esto, pero sabes que puedes contármelo."

"Lo se, pero… una hora más y estoy en casa."

"Promételo."

"Sammy…"

"Dean, promételo, sino quieres por mi, al menos promételo por Matt."

Ahora fue Dean el que suspiró.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, prometo terminar en menos de una hora y volver a casa con vosotros."

Sam colgó el teléfono, sin rechistar, aun cuando sabía que Dean no iba a cumplir esa promesa; tal vez fuera por una llamada de socorro o por su propio instinto, pero Dean llegaría tarde a casa.

Se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de Matt, donde el niño estaba haciendo los deberes. Le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso; miró por encima de él, en lo que estaba trabajando, con tanta dedicación.

"¿Qué tal los problemas?"

"Bien, me gustan las mates, son muy fáciles."

Sam se sentó en la mesa.

"A mi también me gustaban, en cuanto a Dean, a tu padre le iban más lo deportes que estar estudiando en casa tantas horas."

Matt levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Pese a no ser hijo biológicamente suyo, vio en los gesto del niño, la media sonrisa pícara de Dean y la forma de mirarle tan directa, como si pudiera atravesarle. Tantos años con ellos habían hecho que el niño fuera igual que su padre, exactamente igual que Dean.

No se podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas tanto en los últimos años, observó a su alrededor, a su casa, el hogar que Dean y él habían comprando hacía ya cinco años. Se habían instalado allí en el momento en el que Matt entró en sus vidas.

Sam sabía muy bien que su hermano había tenido que sacrificar demasiadas cosas a la hora de comenzar aquella nueva vida y no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo. En ocasiones, Sam se preguntaba si su hermano le odiaba por haberle hecho cambiar y si noches como aquella en las que Dean pasaba horas y más horas cazando, era para recordarse la parte más importante de su vida que había tenido que dejar atrás.

"¿Papá está enfadado conmigo?"

La voz del niño hizo volver a Sam a la realidad. Sorprendido por la pregunta del pequeño, se arrodillo junto a él.

"Papá te adora, jamás podría odiarte. ¿Por qué piensas algo así?"

"Como no viene a casa y cuando está aquí esta raro, pensaba que era por mi. ¿Papá me quiere?"

Sam sintió que el corazón se le rompía al escuchar aquello.

"Papá te quiere muchísimo, igual que yo. Pero él necesita estar solo a veces para pensar en sus cosas y de paso atrapar algunos tipos malos." Le revolvió el cabello y el niño sonrió. "Pero en cuanto llegue a casa, es todo tuyo, para que le cuentes que tal ha ido el cole y todo lo que me has contado a mi de vuelta a casa."

"¿Puedo quedarme levantado a esperarle? Ya he terminado los deberes."

Matt le enseñó el cuaderno a su padre, ordenado, limpio, perfecto. En lo que a pulcritud y ser ordenado se trataba, había salido a Sam.

"Hacemos una cosa, papá puede tardar un poco a venir a casa, así que ¿Qué tal si te preparo tu cena favorita, te acuestas y en cuanto llegue va a darte las buenas noches?"

Dean todavía tardaría en llegar y el niño tenía que madrugar al día siguiente para ir al colegio.

"Vale, pero que venga a mi habitación. Auque esté dormido, quiero que venga a darme las buenas noches."

- o -

"¿No deberías estar en casa con tu familia?" Dean dejó de golpear el volante con los dedos al ritmo de la música y volvió la cabeza hacia Castiel.

"Dije que volvería cuando terminara el trabajo."

"Si no recuerdo mal dijiste en una hora y está a punto de cumplirse."

Dean miró el reloj, era cierto, como siempre iba a llegar tarde, como siempre iba a romper una nueva promesa hecha a Sam, pero como siempre, la cacería era la prioridad, antes de que aquel licántropo hiciera daño a nadie más.

"Sam lo entenderá."

"No me refería a Sam exactamente. Tienes un hijo, tal vez él no comprenda…"

"Para ser un ángel y vivir separado de los hombres, pareces conocer muy bien la forma del ser humano." Castiel lo miró serio, molesto por su comentario, pues en el fondo, Dean sabía que tenía razón.

Después de tantos años juntos, Castiel conocía perfectamente a su amigo como para saber que estaba escondiendo algo. El silencio se apoderó del coche, el licántropo todavía tardaría unos minutos en llegar.

"¿No tendrás otra relación?" Dean lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que le estaba preguntando Castiel.

"¿Me estás preguntando de verdad si le estoy siendo infiel a Sam? Por favor Cass." Sin embargo, él ángel mantuvo la mirada clavada en él, esperando una respuesta. "Claro que no le estoy siendo infiel. Amo a Sam y adoro a Matt, son mi familia, jamás les haría algo así."

"¿Entonces qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en que me ocurre algo? Estoy bien." De la misma forma que hacía siempre. "Mi vida ha cambiado mucho y no soy como Sam, yo no quería ser normal, nunca he tenido una familia normal, así que ahora Sam no puede esperar que me acomode a esto como si nada."

"¿Eres feliz con Sam?"

"Por supuesto, porque le quiero y haría cualquier cosa por él."

"Incluso sacrificar tu vida."

Dean volvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque en realidad aquello no era tan descabellado, tan sólo era que Dean la había aparcado en su mente hacía meses.

"Mira ahí esta nuestro amigo peludo. ¿Vamos a por él?" Dean bajó del coche, al menos cuando estaba cazando no tenía que pensar lo que dejaba atrás, pues por un momento, todo volvía a los viejos tiempos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Bobby, como siempre, Matt salió corriendo a su encuentro y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, con una enorme sonrisa en labios. Dean lo recogió en el aire y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Bobby los observaba desde la puerta de su casa. Dean lo miró, ya sabía lo que su amigo le iba a hacer y también sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero prefería no hablar del tema, aunque sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.

"¿Volveremos pronto a casa?" Preguntó el niño a su padre.

"Mañana mismo." Dean lo dejó en suelo y le revolvió el cabello.

"Echo de menos a mis amigos, pero también echo de menos a papá y aquí el tío Bobby me cuenta muchas cosas sobre él." Dean miró a su amigo, tratando de aguantar la tristeza que le embargaba ahora todos los días. "Y me ayuda a acordarme de él."

Dean se arrodilló frente a su hijo y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros del niño.

"Puedes preguntarme todo lo que tú quieras sobre papá. Pasé toda la vida con él y le conocí como nadie. Todo lo que quieras saber." Matt asintió y apretó su cuerpo de nuevo contra Dean.

Se parecía mucho a su padre. Matt no era de los niños que expresaba sus miedos así sin más. Casi nunca le habían visto llorar, ni siquiera en el funeral de Sam. Dean lo había mirado ese día, serio, perdido en su propio mundo, ocultando sus sentimientos como todo Winchester hacía.

Aquel día, Dean notó la fuerza con la que Matt cogía su mano, apretándola como si al separarse pudiera perder también a su otro padre. Pero estuvo en silencio, la mirada fija en el ataúd y durante un breve momento, Dean estuvo casi convencido de haber visto a su hermano reflejado en aquel rostro infantil, el mismo rostro que había visto en Sam el día que habían incinerado a su padre.

"¿Por qué no vas a la cocina, creo que te gustará la merienda que te he dejado preparada?" Bobby dejó pasar al niño que fue a la carrera y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean cambió repentinamente el gesto y la sonrisa que le había mostrado al niño desapareció de un plumazo. Se volvió hacia Bobby, cansado ya de tanto teatro; sólo lo hacía por su hijo, por nada del mundo quería que Matt sufriera, que pasara por lo mismo que estaba pasando él.

"No y ni siquiera sé si alguna vez podré estarlo. Adoro a Matt y sé que tan sólo soy capaz de seguir adelante por él." Se apoyó en el coche y suspiró. "Quiero que sea un niño feliz y quiero que esté fuera de este mundo de mierda que es ser cazador."

"No conozco a mucha gente que fuera capaz de hacer lo que estás haciendo tú por Matt. Es un niño estupendo, pero no hace más que preguntar por su padre y, sinceramente Dean, no sé que contestarle."

Dean sonrió con tristeza. Ya se estaba imaginando a Matt haciendo preguntas y más preguntas sobre su padre. Preguntas sobre Sam, sobre cómo era, cómo hablaba, cómo se movía. Era el niño más curioso que había visto nunca y en eso, sin duda, lo había sacado de Sam.

"Lo sé, siempre está preguntando por Sam. Tenía seis años cuando Sam… cuando ocurrió el accidente y ahora está empezando a olvidarlo." Cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera ver de nuevo en su mente la imagen de Sam. Se estremeció ligeramente al verlo allí, aunque sólo fuera en su mente. "A veces pienso que yo también le estoy olvidando y me da miedo imaginar que un día me despertaré, y no seré capaz de ver su rostro en mi mente."

"Te conozco demasiado bien Dean como para saber que Sam jamás dejará de ser una parte demasiado importante de tu vida. Nunca has querido a nadie como has amado a Sam. La forma en la que le mirabas…"

"Bobby por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que es, porque cada día que pasa me siento más culpable por lo que pasó." La voz se le quebró, pero se había prometido y le había prometido a Sam no llorar.

"No fue culpa tuya, fue un maldito accidente de coche."

Dean bajó la mirada; se sentía tan culpable por no haber sido capaz de decir la verdad a Bobby nunca. No le importaba negar al resto de la gente que las cosas no habían ocurrido como él las recordaba. Había dicho tantas veces que no había sido más que un desgraciado accidente, que casi se lo había llegado a creer.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de Bobby, las cosas eran diferentes, le miraba a los ojos y recordaba que le estaba mintiendo, incluso podía leer la decepción en sus ojos por no ser capaz de aceptar la realidad; la forma en la que Sam había tenido que escapar de aquella maldita cacería con Matt junto a él, su llamada de socorro a Dean y sobretodo tener que escuchar el accidente, la muerte del único hombre al que había querido en toda su vida a través de un teléfono.

"Dean, fue un accidente."

"¿Y si te dijera que no lo fue?" Volvió a levantar la mirada, arrasada por las lágrimas esta vez. "¿Y si te dijera que… Sam murió por mi culpa, por una estúpida bronca, por no haber sabido… por no ser capaz de elegir a mi familia frente a la vida que papá nos enseñó?"

"No te creería, pensaría que no se trata más que de la pena y la culpa que quieres echarte encima."

Dean estaba preparado para contestar, cuando la voz de Matt proveniente de la cocina, llamó la atención de los dos.

"¡Papá!"

Dean echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera preparó un arma, no se preocupó de que alguien pudiera esperarle al otro lado de la puerta, nada importaba, excepto el grito de su hijo. Si le ocurría algo, eso sí que jamás se lo perdonaría, pues entonces ya no le quedaría nada a lo que agarrarse.

- o -

Sam dejó a un lado el libro y bajó la mirada hasta Dean; cuya cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de su hermano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila y relajada. Habían estado hablando hasta tarde, mientras Sam le acariciaba el brazo y la mejilla alternativamente. Al final se había quedado dormido como si de un gatito se tratase.

El menor de los hermanos sonrió al contemplarlo, Dean se estaba esforzando tanto; había hecho las cacerías más esporádicas para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Sam y con Matt. Por más que intentaba pensar en ello; casi había olvidado como se habían metido en aquella nueva aventura, hacía ya más de tres años.

Matt no era más que un bebé de poco más de seis meses cuando cayó en sus brazos, un bebé pero no un bebé humano. Matt era un metamorfo, un ser que podía cambiar de aspecto a su gusto; aunque ahora ya tan sólo Sam y Dean lo sabían, el resto de testigos o personas que habían conocido al niño, estaban muertas y aunque no quisieran reconocerlo en voz alta, lo cierto era que era todo un alivio.

Recordaban perfectamente la conversación de una intensa noche de Abril, justo antes de decidir quedarse con el niño. Apenas durmieron y vieron amanecer mientras todavía estaban hablando del bebé.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Sam miró a su hermano, pues todavía no se podía creer lo que Dean le estaba proponiendo, incluso pensaba que se trataba de una broma tonta por parte de su hermano. Sin embargo, los ojos de Dean eran completamente sinceros y Sam podía leer en ellos, sin ningún problema que Dean ya había tomado su decisión y esperaba que Sam estuviera de acuerdo.

Aún así, tuvo que asegurarse.

"¿Lo estás diciendo completamente en serio? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos con el niño?"

Lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Dean y por un momento, Sam creyó que la expresión de su hermano se iluminaba.

"Dime que es lo que quieres tú Sam ¿Vas a ser capaz de dejarle en manos de los Campbell?"

El bebé comenzó a llorar desde su cuna y Dean no tardó ni un segundo en tomarlo en brazos. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su diminuta espalda para calmarlo.

"Dean…"

"No conocemos a esa gente, al menos yo no los conozco y precisamente por eso no confío en ellos. Se trata de un bebé muy especial; no podemos dejarlo con cualquiera."

"Los Campbell no son cualquiera Dean."

"Para mí, sí."

El bebé se había vuelto a quedar dormido en sus brazos esta vez, Dean lo observó un insntante. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tener niños, aunque sentía algo muy especial por Ben, pero jamás había visto nada especial en los bebés.

Sin embargo ahora, repentinamente o tal vez por tratarse de ese niño que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, al mirar a la pequeña criatura que se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, Dean sintió algo completamente nuevo para él. Por primera vez, sintió que podía ser padre de aquel niño, amarle y protegerle por siempre de todos los peligros.

"No sé Dean, un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que tenemos. Le estaríamos poniendo en peligro continuamente."

"Papá pudo cuidarnos a nosotros y éramos dos. Además, yo no sé tú, pero estoy cansado de todo esto. Hemos terminado con el Apocalipsis y ahora," se acercó a su hermano y le acarició el rostro. "Quiero otra cosa, algo que con Lisa nunca pude conseguir." Sonrió y besó a Sam en los labios, hacía tanto que no tenían un momento tranquilo que casi había olvidado esa sensación de cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. "Míranos Sam, ¿no estarías dispuesto a cambiar la vida que llevas por tener una familia?"

Sam le dio un largo e intenso beso a su hermano, asegurándose de no lastimar al pequeño que dormía entre sus cuerpos.

"¿Pero qué hay de los Campbell? Saben que el niño existe."

"Deberíamos ponerle un nombre."

"¿Qué pasa con Bobby John?"

"¿De verdad quieres que tu hijo esté toda la vida siendo Bobby John? Yo había pensado en algo más como Matt, algo más simple." Para sorpresa de los dos no resultó difícil hablar del niño como su hijo, pero en realidad fue algo completamente natural.

"Bueno pues Samuel conoce la existencia de Matt."

"De verdad Sammy, ¿Por qué tienes que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas? Cuando llegue el momento ya nos preocuparemos de los Campbell, además te aseguro que tengo ganas de arreglar cuentas con alguno de ellos."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ya tenían bastantes problemas en los que pensar como para añadir uno más a la lista. Tan sólo sabían un cosa, sólo habían dejado algo claro, Matt, el pequeño huérfano metamorfo, acababa de entrar a formar parte de sus vidas.

Tal vez no hubiera sido la mejor idea salvar entonces al mundo y quedarse con él, al menos así lo habían alejado de su terrible destino, pues si había algo que Sam y Dean tenían claro era que ese niño estaría más seguro con ellos.

Durante esos tres años, las cosas no siempre habían sido fáciles para la nueva familia, sobretodo para Dean, al que le costaba hacerse a la idea de que la cacería no le dejaba mucho tiempo para estar con Sam y el niño. Además, no eran una familia propiamente dicha, por lo que tuvieron que falsificar algunos papeles aquí y allá para ser legalmente los padres del niño; Dean y Sam Winchester dejaron de ser hermanos a la vista de todo el mundo, para convertirse en una pareja de hecho.

"¿En que estás pensando?"

Sam despertó de su ensoñación con la voz de Dean, lo miró, nunca se cansaba de esos ojos verdes que le contemplaban diciendo tantas cosas en un simple gesto.

"Sólo te observaba. Me gusta mirarte cuando duermes."

"Mira que eres cursi. Pero no me mientas, conozco perfectamente ese gesto tuyo." Dean se incorporó. "Adoro verte tan pensativo, pero cuando lo haces, es porque algo te preocupa." Sam dejó aparecer su mejor sonrisa. "Quieres volver a pedirme que deje la caza definitivamente ¿verdad?"

Sam asintió, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada con aquella conversación, pero ahora comprendía lo que se sentía cuando tenía que ver a su compañero saliendo de casa para irse de cacería, sin saber si le ocurriría algo, sin poder ayudarle, pues alguien tenía que quedarse con el niño en casa.

Sufría cada noche, cada día, cada vez que Dean no volvía a casa; tal vez ese hubiera sido el sentimiento de desesperación por perder a Dean, pero no podía remediarlo, la sola idea de verle sufrir, de pensar que podía morir, de recibir una llamada del hospital o de la policía, le hacía temblar. Dean diría que era algo muy cursi, que se preocupaba demasiado y tal vez llevara razón, pero no podía reaccionar de otra manera, pues para él las cosas eran completamente diferentes, pero Dean parecía no haberse dado cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt entró en casa y corriendo fue hasta su habitación. Sin embargo, Dean se quedó en la puerta, igual que un vampiro que no hubiera sido invitado, como si no pudiera entrar. Porque en realidad sentía que no se merecía entrar.

Ya habían pasado tres años de la muerte de Sam y Dean creía que ya debería haberse acostumbrado, que cada año no sería tan duro como los anteriores y que el sentimiento de culpa habría, sino desaparecido, al menos estaría enterrado en su corazón.

Pero nunca ocurría eso, ningún año se sentía más cómodo al regresar a casa, pues una parte de su corazón todavía soñaba con ver a Sam abrir la puerta y recibirle como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensar que la casa estaba vacía sin Sam, sin la música clásica que tantas veces había escuchado al entrar y que tanto detestaba; o sin que estuviera viendo la televisión con alguno de los documentales del Discovery Channel.

Ahora al volver a casa, todo estaba en silencio, como si la ausencia de Sam pudiera llenarlo todo hasta provocar el mayor de los vacíos. Al menos Matt no se había dado cuenta, era muy pequeño para sentir ese dolor. Pero Dean sabía que el niño estaba pasando por algo mucho peor, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a su padre, no era necesario, para que Dean lo pudiera leer en los ojos del niño; Matt estaba empezando a olvidar a su padre.

Al principio Dean no se había dado cuenta y había tomado las preguntas que su hijo le hacía sobre Sam, como que el niño quería conocer mejor como era su padre. Preguntas sobre su sentido del humor, sobre lo que le ponía triste y preguntas sobre lo que más le divertía.

Sin embargo, un día Matt le preguntó si Sam le quería y entones Dean descubrió que el corazón nunca se le había roto de verdad hasta ese preciso momento. Tuvo que detenerse a pensar unos segundos, evitar dejar salir todo el dolor acumulado y ser fuerte por el niño, que ahora era uno de las pocas cosas que retenían el recuerdo de Sam todavía vivo en él.

"Papá te quería con todo su corazón y hubiera hecho todo por ti… hizo todo lo inimaginable por ti." No era fácil conseguir hablar cuando las lágrimas estaban a punto de arrasarle los ojos, pero lo haría. "Sam, no hacía más que hablar de ti y cuando nos encontrábamos con amigos, o simples conocidos, siempre salías en la conversación; yo miraba a tu padre y sus ojos siempre se iluminaban cuando te nombraba."

"Le echo mucho de menos. Me gustaban mucho sus cuentos, los que me leía antes de dormir, pero no me acuerdo de ninguno."

Dean sabía lo que eso quería decir realmente, Matt estaba olvidando a su padre y tal vez en dos años, tal vez tres, olvidaría su voz, la forma tan cariñosa en la que Sam siempre le hablaba… Pero lo que más miedo le daba, aunque sonara excesivamente egoísta era que él se olvidara de su hermano; del único hombre al que había amado.

Cerró la puerta tras él, dejó la bolsa en el suelo sin ningún cuidado y fue a la cocina. Igual que toda la casa, la cocina estaba a oscuras. Sin encender la luz abrió la nevera y cogió una cerveza.

"¿No crees que son muchas para un solo día? ¿Qué número hace, la sexta?"

Sin dar más que un trago de la lata, Dean sobresaltado, la dejó caer al suelo y con los reflejos algo perjudicados, consiguió hacerse con un cuchillo y se dio la vuelta. Una sombra estaba delante de la puerta, una sombra que conocía muy bien, pero que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía.

"Creía que habías decidido quedarte en tu parcela del cielo." Dean sabía que aquellas palabras harían daño, pero precisamente eso, era lo que quería. "¿Qué te ha hecho bajar de nuevo con los humanos? ¿Algún trabajo? Porque después de tanto tiempo no creo que estés aquí por mi ni por Matt."

"Dean…"

"No me vengas ahora con tu guerra civil en el paraíso o que estabas buscando a tu padre, Cass, porque todos tenemos problemas. Pero esperaba tenerte a mi lado cuando perdí a Sam. Sam murió y me dejaste solo, dejaste a Matt. Sabes que ese crío te quería como si fueras de la familia y le abandonaste, nos abandonaste a los dos. Así que si has venido para contarme alguna excusa. Sinceramente Cass, te lo puedes ir ahorrando, no quiero escucharlo."

"No hay mucho que pueda decir, lo sé y decir que lo siento, sé que no serviría de nada. Pero aún así…"

"Cass estoy cansado, ha sido un largo viaje desde casa de Bobby y me gustaría irme a dormir."

"Has conducido ebrio."

"No estaba borracho, maldita sea. ¿No crees que con el accidente de Sam tuve bastante sobre accidentes de coche?"

Dean se dio la vuelta y clavó los dedos en la encimera hasta hacerse daño. Se había prometido no volver a hablar de accidente y en menos de un día había roto su propia promesa. Tal vez fuera la presencia de Castiel que le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas que serían mejor olvidar o simplemente sus propios remordimientos, pero no había forma de pasar página, ni siquiera cuando hacía tres años que había ocurrido todo.

"Tal vez haya bebido un poco más de lo permitido. Tal vez haga tres malditos años que me dejo caer poco a poco en el alcohol, para alejar a ciertos fantasmas que me persiguen día y noche y tal vez me esté mintiendo a mi mismo, diciendo que esta desesperación pasará tarde o temprano. Pero tú no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme, ni a mi, ni a mi hijo. Es más, no quiero que hagas nada. Tu oportunidad pasó, te pedí ayuda, me dejé la voz llamándote durante meses, pero no apareciste. Ahora no quiero nada de ti."

Escuchó los pasos aproximándose a él, pero Dean no se dio la vuelta. Tan sólo esperaba que Castiel desapareciera como hacia siempre y no volver a verle, pues formaba parte de su pasado, en un pasado imposible de olvidar.

"Hubiera hecho todo lo posible por ayudaros. Dean, tienes que creerme, no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer."

Los ojos de Dean se clavaron en el ángel cuando el cazador se dio la vuelta. Parecía un auténtico depredador, a punto lanzarse sobre su enemigo. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó clavado donde estaba, contra la encimera.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Dices que no pudiste hacer nada por Sam? Podías haberle salvado, podías haber impedido que muriera. Me oíste, sé que me oíste cuando te llamé aquella tarde desde el hospital. Grité tan fuerte, que las enfermeras creyeron que me había vuelto loco por la pérdida de Sam. Pero no apareciste, ni ese día, ni en el funeral, ni todas la veces que durante meses te llamé, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no volverías."

"No pude salvarle Dean. ¿Recuerdas cuando torturaste a Alaister y acabaste gravemente herido? Sam me pidió que te curara aquel día. No pude, no siempre puedo. No es que lo pueda explicar y no espero que lo entiendas, pero es la verdad. Es como un designio preestablecido."

"A la mierda con los designios, Cass. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho algo que estaba fuera de las normas?" Un intenso suspiro hizo a Dean dejar de hablar. Posiblemente fuera verdad y había bebido demasiadas cervezas aquel día, por lo que no era capaz de pensar con total normalidad. "Quiero que te vayas."

"Dean por favor.

"¡He dicho que te vayas!"

De nuevo, los ojos verdes de Dean se clavaron en los de Castiel y como si de dos cuchillos muy afilados se trataran, le destrozaron el corazón.

Si le dijera el verdadero motivo por el que no había estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, todavía sería mucho peor y posiblemente, Dean le odiaría para siempre. Pero le dolía todavía más tener delante al único ser humano que había amado en sus miles de años de existencia y no poder decírselo.

No podía decirle que verle destrozado por Sam, le destrozaba a él, hasta el punto de sentirse el ángel más inútil del cielo. No había podido salvar a Sam pero si había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo, se había enfrentado a arcángeles y había estado a punto de recibir una penalización, en la que prefería no pensar.

Y todo lo había hecho por Dean, porque le quería demasiado, si quería a ese cazador por el que había bajado al infierno, por el que había dado su vida y por el que se había enfrentado a la mayoría de sus hermanos y ahora Dean no quería ni verle.

"Voy a acostarme, espero que mañana no estés aquí cuando me levante." Dean caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero se dio la vuelta de nuevo. "Y espero que Matt no te vea. Ya lo ha pasado mal todo este tiempo, como para que aparezcas de nuevo en su vida para marcharte otra vez."

"No voy a desaparecer Dean."

El cazador no respondió, pues sus sentimientos estaban enfrentados. Por un lado, Castiel era, junto con Bobby la persona que mejor le conocía y con él siempre había podido ser totalmente sincero con él. Pero le odiaba, le odiaba por haberle abandonado tras la muerte de Sam, cuando más le necesitaba. Por todo ello, no supo que decir y finalmente se fue a la cama, dejando al ángel completamente solo en la cocina.

- o -

Cuando el teléfono sonó aquella noche, Sam ya sabía que algo terrible le había ocurrido a su hermano. Lo sentía, lo llevaba notando en su corazón casi desde que Dean se había ido aquella tarde, pero para que Matt no se preocupara, no había dicho nada al respecto y se había contenido sin llamar a Bobby. Ahora su mayor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Cogió el teléfono y escuchó una voz de hombre al otro lado.

"¿Sam Winchester? Le llamó desde el hospital Henry Ford, aquí en Detroit." Sam tuvo que sentarse, pues hasta un segundo antes todavía tenía la esperanza de que sus miedos no fueran más que eso, miedos. Ahora sabía que no lo eran. "¿Sigue ahí señor Winchester?"

"Si estoy aquí, lo siento, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se trata de Dean?"

"Si señor Winchester, Dean llegó hace dos horas con unas cuantas heridas, ninguna que pusiera en peligro su vida."

"¿Por qué no me han avisado antes?" Interrumpió Sam al médico.

"Porque Dean no lo quiso. Hasta que no pudimos darle los analgésicos correspondientes con los que se cayó inconsciente casi al instante, no pudimos contactar con usted."

Mientras escuchaba, Sam tragó saliva, sintiendo que la garganta se le había cerrado por completo.

"¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?"

Sam se lo podía imaginar, la cacería había salido mal, la criatura, ya ni recordaba contra lo que se había enfrentado su hermano ese día, le había atacado y le había vencido. Se lo había dicho, le había dicho que tenía que descansar, que no saliera ese día, pero Dean era la persona más testaruda que conocía y al final se había marchado.

Se dijo para si, que lo había visto venir, que Dean estaba haciendo mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar, ser padre, hermano, amante, marido, cazador… Si por culpa de su testarudez le ocurría algo, Sam no se lo perdonaría nunca a si mismo.

"No estamos seguros, pero alguien le encontró en la calle, tenía una herida en la pierna, más aparatosa de lo que luego vimos era en realidad, llamó a la ambulancia y le trajeron para aquí. No se preocupe Dean está fuera de peligro completamente." De repente, mientras Sam ya estaba subido al coche, la voz del médico cambió radicalmente y se volvió mucho más tranquila. "No ha dejado de hablar de usted y de su hijo y me ha pedido que les diga una cosa, espero que usted sepa a lo que se refiere, dijo que lo sentía y que usted tenía razón."

"Gracias, estaré allí en un momento."

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, agarró con fuerza el volante y comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital. Claro que comprendía perfectamente lo que la frase Dean quería decir, pero se preguntaba cual era su significado para el futuro.

Sin embargo, eso ahora no importaba, Dean estaba en el hospital, Matt en el colegio y era la primera vez que tenía que decirle al niño que a su padre le había ocurrido algo. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera verdad y las heridas de Dean no fueran realmente graves.


End file.
